Columbia Pictures/Other
1924–1927 Columbiapictures1924.jpg Columbiapicturespresents1924.jpg 1928–1936 ColumbiaPictures1928.png|Early version Columbia1928Textless.png|Version with no text Columbia Pictures Torch Lady 1928.PNG|In 2004, Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment released some Three Stooges shorts by doing the Columbia Lady in color. COLUMBIA IN COLOR.png|Colorized opening caption 8147dfd8-1c60-4210-b105-9a33496efbca.jpg|Mexicali Rose (1929) Columbia Pictures Logo 1928 d.jpg|''Ladies of Leisure'' (1930) Columbia1931b.png|''The Good Bad Girl'' and Arizona (1931) Columbia1931c.png|''The Miracle Woman'' (1931) Columbia Pictures 1931 rare opening.png|''The Pagan Lady'', The Guilty Generation, The Secret Witness, and Maker of Men (1931) Columbia Pictures Logo 1928 e.jpg|''Platinum Blonde'' (1931) ColumbiaTheDeadline.png|''The Deadline'' (1931) ColumbiaThreeWiseGirls.png|''Three Wise Girls'' (1932) ColumbiaLoveAffair.png|''Love Affair'' (1932) btogy-fc-01.jpg|The Bitter Tea of General Yen (1933) lady-for-a-day-columbia-logo.jpg|Lady for a day (1933) Columbia1934.jpg|''It Happened One Night'' (1934) 1936–1976 1936–1942 columbia36.jpg|1936 version Columbia Pictures Logo 1936.PNG|2004 colorized version 816943.jpg|Torch Lady 44399 lg.jpeg Lost Horizon (1937).png|''Lost Horizon'' (1937) 1942–1952 Columbia39.jpg Columbia Pictures Torch Lady 1936.jpg|Torch Lady in B&W columbia1940s-color.JPG|Technicolor version 82vign.jpg|Certificate vignette ColumbiaDesperadoes.png|''The Desperadoes'' (1943) cg-cv-01.jpg|Cover Girl (1944) ColumbiaASongtoRemember.png|''A Song to Remember'' (1945) taon-ag-01.jpg|A Thousand and One Nights (1945) gilda-columbia-logo.jpg|Gilda (1946) s-ds-01.jpg|Shockproof (1949) koad-nr-01.jpg|Knock on Any Door (1949) atkm-rr-01.jpg|All the King’s Men (1949) 1949–1954 columbia40s.jpg Columbia1949-color.jpg|Colorized version ColumbiaCinecolor.png|''Indian Uprising'' (1952) 5fodt-rr-01.jpg|The 5,000 Fingers of Dr. T. (1953) d28346-1863.jpg|The Black Knight (1954) 1953–1969 Columbia1954-wide.JPG|Letterboxed version Columbia1954-bw.jpg|Black & White version columbia1954.JPG jata-dc-01.jpg|''Jason and the Argonauts'' (1963) Columbia_Pictures_Dr._Strangelove_or_How_I_Learned_to_Stop_Worrying_and_Love_the_Bomb.png|''Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb'' (1964) aoc-mp-01.jpg|Age of Consent (1969) 1955–1968 vlcsnap-2015-03-19-17h34m17s213.png Columbia 1955.JPG Columbia 1955 Cinemascope.JPG CPT1.png eds-gs-01.jpg|''The Eddy Duchin Story'' (1956) The Bridge On The River Kwai.png|''The Bridge on the River Kwai'' (1957) Cowboy.jpeg|''Cowboy'' (1958) 7vos-nj-01.jpg|''The 7th Voyage of Sinbad'' (1958) Columbf.jpg|''The Mouse That Roared'' (1959) cs-bb-01.jpg|''Comanche Station'' (1960) cb2efc9c39dbb9c3b6119a132b73d2cc.jpg|''The Hathaways'' pilot (1961) The Devil At Four O Clock.jpg|''The Devil at 4 O'Clock'' (1961) bepaszera.jpg|''The Three Stooges Meet Hercules'' (1962) Zotz.png|''Zotz!'' (1962) EECCEE.jpg|''Lawrence of Arabia'' (1962) Bye.jpg|''Bye Bye Birdie'' (1963) itfs-rp-01.jpg|In the French Style (1963) Columbia Pictures 1963.png|''Under the Yum Yum Tree'' (1963) Columbia Pictures Torch Lady 1964 logo.png|''Good Neighbor Sam'' (1964) vlcsnap-2017-04-01-11h38m48s039.png|''Strait-Jacket'' (1964) CPT1.png|''Hey There It's Yogi Bear'' (1964) Columbia Pictures Jane Fonda.PNG|''Cat Ballou'' (1965) c-ap-01.jpg|''The Chase'' (1966) Wilma Columbia.jpg|''The Man Called Flintstone'' (1966) lc-mr-01.jpg|''Lost Command'' (1966) p-rb-01.jpg|''The Professionals'' (1966) icb-rb-01.jpg|''In Cold Blood'' (1967) oliver-columbia-pictures-logo.jpg|''Oliver!'' (1968) Columbia Pictures - Pineapple Express.png|''Pineapple Express'' (2008) Columbia_Pictures_The_Interview.png|''The Interview'' (2014) 1968–1974 Columbia Pictures Logo 1968.jpg columbia1968.jpg|Fullscreen version vlcsnap-2016-03-12-14h30m07s521.png|''The Big Gundown'' (1968) o-dc-01.jpg|Otley (1969) ms-jd-01.jpg|''Model Shop'' (1969) mg-jlt-01.jpg|''Mackenna’s Gold'' (1969) Columbia Pictures (1969).png|''The Looking Glass War'' (1969) ck-sp-01.jpg|''Castle Keep'' (1969) r-jg-01_2.jpg|''The Reckoning'' (1970) Columbia_tristoanr_columbi.png|''There's a Girl in My Soup'' (1970) 10rp-rf-01.jpg|''10 Rillington Place'' (1971) Columbia Pictures (1968, And Now for Something Completely Different).png|''And Now for Something Completely Different'' (1971) macbeth-columbia-logo.jpg|''The Tragedy of Macbeth'' (1971) naa-fs-01.jpg|''Nicholas and Alexandra'' (1971) fc-jh-01.jpg|''Fat City'' (1972) nc-rf-01.jpg|''The New Centurions'' (1972) vp-ty-01.jpg|The Valachi Papers (1972) www-sp-01.jpg|The Way We Were (1973) nh-jg-01.jpg|The National Health (1973) ld-ha-01.jpg|The Last Detail (1973) gvos-gh-01.jpg|The Golden Voyage of Sinbad (1973) vlcsnap-2013-07-14-01h58m12s173.png|''Django Unchained'' (2012) big columnbia al.png|''Aloha'' (US, 2015) 1974–1976 columbia1974wide.JPG|Panavision version Columbia Pictures Logo 1973.jpg columbia1974.JPG|Fullscreen version Taxi Driver (1976).png|''Taxi Driver'' (1976) 1976–1981 Columbia Pictures 1976 Na.jpg Columbia_Torch_Lady_70s.jpg columbia76_a.jpg Columbia Pictures Torch Lady 1976.jpg Columbia 1976 first variant in fullscreen.jpg|Fullscreen version Subway2.png vlcsnap-2015-03-19-17h28m54s166.png Screen Shot 2018-08-19 at 10.00.20 AM.png|''Close Encounters of the Third Kind'' (1977) Screenshot (223).png|''The Buddy Holly Story'' (1978) Vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h14m51s15.png|''Thank God It's Friday'' (1978, A) vlcsnap-2015-04-27-17h10m02s135.png|''Thank God It's Friday'' (1978, B) vlcsnap-2015-04-27-17h10m26s131.png|''Thank God It's Friday'' (1978, C) Columbia Pictures (1986).png|A very very rare logo variant Nicknamed The SunCoaster. Taken from a 1986 CGI Reel. GW434H326.jpg|''Superbad'' (2007, A) columbia_07.jpg|''Superbad'' (2007, B) Screenshot (300).png|''American Hustle'' (US, 2013) 1981–1993 Columbia Torch Lady 1981.png Columbia Pictures Torch Lady 1982.jpg Columbia Pictures Logo 1982.jpg|Open matte version columbia nice dreams.png|''Cheech & Chong's Nice Dreams'' (1981) columbia nobody's perfekt.png|''Nobody's Perfekt'' (1981) vlcsnap-2013-03-06-08h51m04s206.png|''Annie'' (1982) Columbia Pictures Gandhi.png|''Gandhi'' (1982) Columbia Pictures (1981, Tootsie).png|''Tootsie'' (1982) bt-jb-01.jpg|''Blue Thunder'' (1983) Columbia Pictures Christine.png|''Christine'' (1983) Screen Shot 2018-08-19 at 10.24.39 AM.png|''Ghostbusters'' (1984) Columbia Pictures (1981, The Karate Kid (1984)).png|''The Karate Kid'' (1984) Columbia pictures sheena.jpg|''Sheena'' (1984) columbia fast forward.png|''Fast Forward'' (1985) columbia st elmos fire.png|''St. Elmo's Fire'' (1985) Columbia 'Fright Night' Opening.png|''Fright Night'' (1985) jagged edge.png|''Jagged Edge'' (1985) columbia armed and dangerous.png|''Armed and Dangerous'' (1986) Columbia 'Care Bears Movie II' Opening.png|''Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation'' (1986) columbia a fine mess.png|''A Fine Mess'' (1986) Columbia Pictures (1981, Stand By Me).png|''Stand by Me'' (1986) columbia ishtar.png|''Ishtar'' (1987) columbia vice versa.png|''Vice Versa'' (1988) columbia school daze.png|''School Daze'' (1988) Columbia Pictures (1981, The Adventures of Baron Munchausen).png|''The Adventures of Baron Munchausen'' (1989) columbia physical evidence.png|''Physical Evidence'' (1989) Vlcsnap-2014-03-15-16h19m51s255.png|''Ghostbusters II'' (1989) columbia eat a bowl of tea.png|''Eat a Bowl of Tea'' (1989) columbia when harry met sally.png|''When Harry Met Sally..'' (1989) columbia casualities of war.png|''Casualties of War'' (1989) Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-15h31m00s146.png|''The Adventures of Milo and Otis'' (US, 1989) columbia revenge.png|''Revenge'' (1990) columbia flatliners.png|''Flatliners'' (1990) columbia night of the living dead.png|''Night of the Living Dead'' (1990) columbia awakenings.png|''Awakenings'' (1990) columbia city slickers.png|''City Slickers'' (1991) Columbia Pictures return to the blue lagoon.jpg|''Return to the Blue Lagoon'' (1991) Screen_shot_2016-10-28_at_9.02.54_AM.jpg|''My Girl'' (1991) columbia late for dinner.png|''Late for Dinner'' (1991) columbia radio flyer.png|''Radio Flyer'' (1992) columbia sleepwalkers.png|''Sleepwalkers'' (1992) Columbia Pictures (1981, A League of Their Own).png|''A League of Their Own'' (1992) columbia mo money.png|''Mo' Money'' (1992) columbia single white female.png|''Single White Female'' (1992) vlcsnap-2014-01-29-08h20m14s119.png|''Hero'' (1992) vlcsnap-2014-01-29-08h20m21s205.png|''Bram Stoker's Dracula'' (1992) Columbia Pictures (1981, A Few Good Men).png|''A Few Good Men'' (1992) columbia hexed.png|''Hexed'' (1993) columbia el mariachi.png|''El Mariachi'' (1993) Columbia Pictures (The Night Before).jpg|''The Night Before'' (2015) 1993–present 1993–2006; 2007 1993–1999 Columbia Pictures logo.png Columbia_Pictures_(1992).jpg|Original painting by Michael J. Deas, circa 1992 sony_columbia_pictures.jpg|Logo used on the wall of the Sony Pictures Studios; it also served as the Columbia Pictures Television logo. Columbia_Pictures_painting_on_the_wall_of_Sony_Pictures_Studios.png|Painting on the outer wall of Sony Pictures Studios. Columbia sky.PNG|Background Last Action Hero (1993).png|''Last Action Hero'' (1993) In The Line Of Fire (1993).png|''In the Line of Fire'' (1993) Poetic Justice (1993).png|''Poetic Justice'' (1993) Needful Things (1993).png|''Needful Things'' (1993) Calendar Girl (1993).png|''Calendar Girl'' (1993) Striking Distance (1993).png|''Striking Distance'' (1993) The Age Of Innocence (1993).png|''The Age of Innocence'' (1993) Malice (1993).png|''Malice'' (1993) My Life (1993).png|''My Life'' (1993) The Remains Of The Day (1993).png|''The Remains of the Day'' (1993) Josh And S.A.M (1993).png|''Josh and S.A.M.'' (1993) Geronimo: An American Legend (1993).png|''Geronimo: An American Legend'' (1993) I'll Do Anything (1994).png|''I'll Do Anything'' (1994) My Girl 2 (1994).png|''My Girl 2'' (1994) vlcsnap-2013-07-17-16h53m57s129.png|''Little Big League'' (1994) City Slickers 2 The Legend Of Curly's Gold (1994).png|''City Slickers 2: The Legend of Curly's Gold'' (1994) Wolf (1994).png|''Wolf'' (1994) North (1994).png|''North'' (1994) The Next Karate Kid (1994).png|''The Next Karate Kid'' (1994) Blankman (1994).png|''Blankman'' (1994) The Shawshank Redemption (1994).png|''The Shawshank Redemption'' (1994) I Like It Like That (1994).png|''I Like It Like That'' (1994) Little Women (1994).png|''Little Women'' (1994) Immortal Beloved (1995).png|''Immortal Beloved'' (1995) Higher Learning (1995).png|''Higher Learning'' (1995) For Better Or Worse (1995).png|''For Better or Worse'' (1995) Bad Boys (1995).png|''Bad Boys'' (1995) First Knight (1995).png|''First Knight'' (1995) The Indian And The Cupboard (1995).png|''The Indian in the Cupboard'' (US, 1995) The Net (1995).png|''The Net'' (1995) The Baby-Sitters Club (1995).png|''The Baby-Sitters Club'' (1995) Desperado (1995).png|''Desperado'' (1995) To Die For (1995).png|''To Die For'' (1995) Money Train (1995).png|''Money Train'' (1995) Bandicam_2015-12-21_10-40-24-515.jpg|''Othello'' (1995) 1996–2006; 2007 Columbia Pictures 4 by 3.jpg|4:3 version showing a few more steps on the pedestal. Columbia Pictures Logo 1993 (2).png|Open matte version #1 Columbia pictures 1993 logo open matte.jpg|Open matte version #2, can be seen at the end of Black Hawk Down (2001). CPT.jpg columbia picture generic 2 39 1 variation.jpg|2:39:1 version Vlcsnap-2012-05-13-23h16m18s214.png|2:35:1 version with bigger clouds S6cQfGRCmctcn1ZdoqMMLA72872.jpg The Juror (1996).png|''The Juror'' (1996) Screen Shot 2017-04-08 at 9.53.23 PM.png|''The Cable Guy'' (1996, A) Screen Shot 2017-04-08 at 9.55.55 PM.png|''The Cable Guy'' (1996, B) vlcsnap-2012-08-06-15h43m57s161.png|''Multiplicity'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-08-04-23h52m15s84.png|''Alaska'' (1996) Bandicam_2015-12-21_10-38-42-828.jpg|''Fly Away Home'' (1996) Men in Black (1997).png|''Men in Black'' (1997) Columbia '8MM' Opening.png|''8mm'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-07-30-22h37m29s141.png|''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (1999) Stuart Little (1999).png|''Stuart Little'' (1999) IMG_20150808_191044.jpg|''Crazy In Alabama'' (1999) Columbia91_sonybyline.png|''What Planet Are You From?'' (2000) Vlcsnap-2015-02-22-12h02m29s196.png|''The Patriot'' (2000) A Knight's Tale (2001).png|''A Knight's Tale'' (2001) vlcsnap-2012-10-16-10h40m41s1.png|''Stuart Little 2'' (2002) xXx (2002).png|''xXx'' (2002) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h20m24s253.png|''Daddy Day Care'' (2003) test 2017-12-15 19-36-22-810.jpg|''Bad Boys 2'' (2003) vlcsnap-2018-05-20-14h41m56s290.png|''Darkness Falls'' (2003) vlcsnap-2018-09-25-22h12m45s399.png|''Once Upon a Time in Mexico'' (2003) Screen Shot 2017-08-23 at 8.21.58 AM.png|''Big Fish'' (2003) 50 First Dates (2004).png|''50 First Dates'' (2004) Columbia Pictures (1993) (Hellboy variant).PNG|''Hellboy'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-10-30-05h58m07s192.png|''Spider-Man 2'' (2004) Columbia 'Christmas with the Kranks' Opening.png|''Christmas with the Kranks'' (2004) Hitch (2005).png|''Hitch'' (2005) vlcsnap-2012-10-19-17h20m58s188.png|''Are We There Yet?'' (2005) Stealth (2005).png|''Stealth'' (2005) Into The Blue 2005.png|''Into the Blue'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h09m28s97.png|''Bewitched'' (2005) Columbia Pictures (2005) (Lords Of Down).jpg|''Lords of Dogtown'' (2005) vlcsnap-2018-10-19-22h26m09s577.png|''The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl'' (International, 2005) vlcsnap-2012-07-13-23h18m14s90.png|''Man of the House'' (2005) Kung Fu Hustle (2004).png|''Kung Fu Hustle'' (International, 2005) Screen Shot 2017-08-19 at 12.53.05 PM.png|''The Legend of Zorro'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h54m27s159.png|''Yours, Mine & Ours'' (International, 2005) vlcsnap-2017-10-22-10h15m37s307.png|''Memoirs of a Geisha'' (2005) vlcsnap-2017-10-16-17h02m11s609.png|''Zathura'' (2005) The Benchwarmers (2006).png|''The Benchwarmers'' (2006) RV (2006).png|''RV'' (2006) The Da Vinci Code (2006).png|''The Da Vinci Code'' (2006) Screen Shot 2017-08-19 at 12.51.44 PM.png|''Monster House'' (2006) vlcsnap-2017-06-25-12h41m28s429.png|''Open Season'' (2006) The Grudge 2 (2006).jpeg|''The Grudge 2'' (2006) GW434H244.jpg|''All the King's Men'' (2006) vlcsnap-2018-05-29-15h18m10s031.png|''Stranger than Fiction'' (2006) casinoroyale.PNG|''Casino Royale'' (2006) vlcsnap-2017-06-23-15h52m05s035.png|''Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run'' (2007) columbia_40.jpg|''The Messengers'' (2007) Columbia Surfs Up Video Game.png|''Surf's Up'' (Video game, 2007) 1999 (75th anniversary logo) 2006–present 2006–2013 Columbia Pictures 2007.png vlcsnap-2013-08-04-19h27m48s137.png Columbia Pictures 1993 Background 3.png|Background vlcsnap-2018-02-01-12h34m57s198.png|''Perfect Stranger'' (2007) spiderman 3.PNG|''Spider-Man 3'' (2007) 30 Days Of Night (2007).png|''30 Days of Night'' (2007) vlcsnap-2013-01-16-07h00m20s91.png|''Surf's Up'' (2007) vlcsnap-2013-11-16-20h39m03s56.png|''The ChubbChubbs Save Xmas'' (2007) 21 (2008).png|''21'' (2008) The Pink Panther 2.png|''The Pink Panther 2'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-06-21-21h25m13s237.png|''Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs'' (2009, A) Falling bananas.png|''Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs'' (2009, B) vlcsnap-2019-01-13-21h23m22s456.png|''2012'' (2009) Image339.png|''Michael Jackson's This Is It'' (2009) Screenshot_2016-04-14-21-29-04.png|''Terminator Salvation'' (International, 2009) Screenshot (136).png|''The Karate Kid'' (2010) vlcsnap-2015-03-26-05h46m09s28.png|''The Social Network'' (2010) The Green Hornet (2011).png|''The Green Hornet'' (2011, A) The Green Hornet (2011, B).png|''The Green Hornet'' (2011, B) Screenshot (138).png|''Zookeeper'' (2011) Maxresdefault530.jpg|''The Smurfs'' (2011) anonymous.png|''Anonymous'' (2011) vlcsnap-2012-12-12-12h35m32s172.png|''The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-08-04-19h28m20s198.png|''The Adventures of Tintin'' (International, 2011) Ghost Rider - Spirit of Vengeance (2012).png|''Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance'' (2012) 21js.png|''21 Jump Street'' (2012) Screenshot (120).png|''The Amazing Spider-Man'' (2012) Vlcsnap-2014-03-13-03h37m38s215.png|''Total Recall'' (2012) Screenshot (118).png|''Premium Rush'' (2012) Screenshot (115).png|''Men in Black 3'' (2012) ColumbiaHotelTransylvania.png|''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-03-22-01h00m59s47.png|''Skyfall'' (2012) CWACOM_2_one.jpg|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (2013, A) CWACOM_2_four.jpg|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (2013, B) After Earth (2013).png|''After Earth'' (2013) This Is The End (2013).png|''This Is The End'' (2013) Grown Ups 2 (2013).png|''Grown Ups 2'' (2013) Columbia Pictures logo (The Smurfs 2 Variant).png|''The Smurfs 2'' (2013) White House Down (2013).png|''White House Down'' (2013) Captain Phillips (2013).jpg|''Captain Phillips'' (2013) 2013–present tmm2.png|''The Monuments Men'' (US, 2014) RoboCopers.png|''RoboCop'' (2014) spiderman21.png|''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (2014) Columbia Sex Tape.png|''Sex Tape'' (2014) The Equalizer (2014).png|''The Equalizer'' (2014) Annie (2014).png|''Annie'' (2014) Chappie (2015).png|''Chappie'' (2015) VCop2.png|''Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2'' (2015) Untitled pixels loho open end.png|''Pixels'' (2015) HotelT2 Bat dfiles Off.png|''Hotel Transylvania 2'' (2015) Columbia1Goosebumps.png|''Goosebumps'' (2015) Columbia Pictures (2015).png|''Spectre'' (2015) ColumbiaPicturesConcussion.png|''Concussion'' (2015) ColumbiaPicturesThe5thWave.png|''The 5th Wave'' (2016) GrimsbyColumbia.png|''The Brothers Grimsby'' (2016) ColumbiaMiraclesfromHeaven.png|''Miracles from Heaven'' (2016) ColumbiaPicturesTheAngryBirdsMovie.png|''The Angry Birds Movie'' (2016) ColumbiaTheShallows.png|''The Shallows'' (2016) cp ghostbusters 2016.png|''Ghostbusters'' (2016) Columbia Pics Sausage Party.png|''Sausage Party'' (2016) Columbia_Passengers.jpg|''Passengers'' (2016) Vlcsnap-2017-06-20-16h42m42s175.png|''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' (2017, A) vlcsnap-2017-06-20-16h42m47s900.png|''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' (2017, B) Vlcsnap-2017-12-15-21h59m37s004.png|''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (2017) vlcsnap-2017-10-12-18h36m49s236.png|''The Emoji Movie'' (2017, A) vlcsnap-2017-10-12-18h37m01s875.png|''The Emoji Movie'' (2017, B) Vlcsnap-2017-10-23-09h31m07s71.png|''The Dark Tower'' (2017) columbia flatliners (2017).png|''Flatliners'' (2017) Columbia_Pictures_Blade_Runner_2049.png|''Blade Runner 2049'' (International, 2017) (prototype) Columbia Pictures Blade Runner 2049 A.png|''Blade Runner 2049'' (International, 2017, A) Columbia Pictures Blade Runner 2049 B.jpg|''Blade Runner 2049'' (International, 2017, B) Snapshot_1_(2-2-2018_10-22_PM).png|''Only the Brave'' (2017) vlcsnap-2018-02-01-12h25m25s376.png|''Roman J Israel ESQ'' (2017) vlcsnap-2018-04-20-14h57m44s005.png|''Peter Rabbit'' (2018, A) Vlcsnap-2018-04-23-14h56m30s265.png|''Peter Rabbit'' (2018, B) Vlcsnap-2018-04-23-14h56m35s970.png|''Peter Rabbit'' (2018, C) Vlcsnap-2018-04-23-14h56m58s299.png|''Peter Rabbit'' (2018, D) Columbia (Superfly variant).png|''Superfly'' (2018) Bandicam 2018-10-04 12-26-54-260.png|''Sicario: Day of the Soldado'' (2018) ColumbiaLogoTheEqualizer2018.png|''The Equalizer 2'' (2018) Columbia Pictures Alpha.png|''Alpha'' (2018) columbia goosebumps 2.png|''Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween'' (2018) Columbia Pictures Spider Man Into the Spider-Verse.png|''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' (2018) Category:Special logos Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Sony Corporation Category:Major film production companies of the United States Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sony